


Turtleducks

by GonFreecss



Series: Kursa advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Ursa shows Kya her favorite place in the palace.
Relationships: Kya/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Kursa advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037724
Kudos: 4





	Turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it as a continuation of my others Kursa stories.

The happiest day of Ursa life was the day when Fire Lord Ozai was defeated. Finally, she was able to come back to the palace with the company of Kya, Zuko and Azula, but sometimes she couldn´t sleep. The war left people damaged, when she was feeling bad she would always go and visit the turtleducks. 

"This is my favorite place". Ursa was holding hands with Kya, she had decided that something so beautiful shouldn't be a secret. "And those are the mist adorable animals ever." 

Kya smiled. Her eyes were full of tenderness. "I love it. Maybe we should have a picnic here, the whole family.

Ursa was definitively the happiest person. "I would love it". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
